Business process models may describe a progression of tasks to reach certain business goals. These models may capture the order and requirements for execution of activities. The models may be created manually or composed automatically.
The automatic composition of existing tasks and sub-processes may be used to create new processes with existing resources to reach new business goals. When creating business processes, current composition approaches may only create sequential control flows. Thus, the results of those composition approaches for business processes may be process models with sequences of totally ordered activities. Sequences of totally ordered activities may not provide the flexibility and efficiency that is desirable in a business process model.
Consequently, it may be desirable to develop a composition approach that may do more than only create sequential control flows. It also may be desirable to develop a modeling approach to support modelers with these tasks.